warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
LightningClan
This is NS's Clan Warriors and apprentices are free to make Ask ns for more important members Contents Description Territory Traditions History LightningClan Legends Relations With Other Clans Members Historical Members Gallery Description Pelts and Build LightningClan pelts are very smooth, sleek, and aerodynamic. They are somewhat waterproof, and tend to turn darker or reveal hidden colors when wet. The fur can be very long around the eyes, and it often drapes down. The fur is very short everywhere else, leaf-bares are usually very mild in the jungle. They typically have long tails to aid in steering, some with feathers in a tuft on the end. The pelts are often dark colored, having splashes of colors unnatural to cats. The occasional white-pelted cat appears, but they are less likely to be good hunters. They often paint their pelts with berry juice when they're going to a battle or to a gathering. The war paint is said to make the wearer more alert, and better at battling, but this is most likely a myth spawned by their ancient traditions. The pelt is very sensitive to touch, and a cat can feel vibrations. This comes at a price, since the pelt is very honed to feeling things, when a cat is scratched it feels very painful. LightningClan cats are often lithe or muscular, there really isn't a grey zone with these cats. They have strong leg muscles, for jumping from cliff to cliff. Some train to hunt or swim, and they have lithe bodies. Others are fighters, they have strong and broad-shouldered builds. Claws LightningClan cats have very sharp claws, ideal for their mountainous home. They can grip the slipperiest of logs with ease. They can easily scratch rocks and use this to their advantage, as they can write on the rocks. Their claws, if unsheathed too long, can stay unsheathed for a long period of time. This is called claw-shock. Medicine cats use cold water to get the claws to retract faster. Wings Living in the mountains comes with its benefits. They have very large, narrow wings, adept for flying high and fast. They can fly really fast, and they pride themselves on it. They can dive really fast too, their more streamlined muzzles allow them to cut through the air like a razor blade. Their wings usually have darker flight feathers, darker than their normal fur color. The feathers can have splashes of darker hues, such as blue or green, which is unnatural to cats. They have long tails for steering in flight, and the tails are very flexible. Eyes LightningClan cats’ eyes are piercing, they are often really bright colors, and tend to cut through your soul. Some say staring into a LightningClan cat’s eyes can be hypnotic. The eyes glow when the cat is angered or in pain, this is said to happen because Lightning Runner blessed them with eyes of lightning. Their eyes have been noted to be any color in the spectrum. Attitude LightningClan is a very honorable clan, refusing to steal from the other clans. They would rather die than leech off of another clan. Breaking the warrior code, in their eyes, is a very serious offense. They prefer to fight fairly, and hate when other clans play dirty. They will kill any cat caught crossing the border without a good reason. They will give you about 15 seconds to explain yourself before they'll fight you to the death. They are quite prideful of their flying abilities, and tend to tease the other clans about it. They do accept rogues into their clan, if they can win in a fair fight against a warrior. Territory LightningClan cats have a visually stunning, yet dangerous territory. They Live in mountainous, jungles, with lots of storms, and many, many hidden coves and rivers. As a result they can swim, but it's nowhere near as good as OceanClan. Sometimes, they may train to become better swimmers, but most don't. They have very powerful back legs for jumping from tree to tree, and climbing steep slopes. There are also lots of waterfalls, they are very pretty, but most could crush a cat if they walked under the torrent of water. They are known to be better at hunting birds than other clans. Lightningstrike Falls This waterfall is very close to the camp. The river it pours into is the clan's main source of water. Medicine cats go to the base of the waterfall often to look for herbs. The water is very clean, and the medicine cats use the water to clean out infected wounds. The peak where it drops off is where the senior warriors go to plan attacks. It has been nicknamed bloodspill dropoff. A certain young warrior Can be found on the peak, always practicing one fighting technique or another. Camp LightningClan has peculiar camp. It's built into a gorge with a river at the bottom. The dens are little coves hollowed out by the river. The den walls are smooth and ringed with gray rock, making a very comfortable living space. They make their nests out of the lush rainforest moss, so the dens are very welcoming. The bottom of the gorge is where most cats can be seen, racing each other, trying out new war paint designs, or just talking. The fresh kill pile is a depression carved near the river. There are waterfalls flowing all down the gorge's walls, making for a beautiful camp. There are also trees by each den, so there's cover when it rains. Which is very often. The leader's den is in a rather large tree, that covers half of the gorge in shade. The Warriors' den is on the side across from the leader's tree, near the top of the gorge, above the nursery. The apprentice den is on the leader's side of the gorge, near the bottom of the gorge. The medicine cat's den is in the roots of the leader's tree. Talltree This tree is the tallest tree in LightningClan territory, and maybe even all of the clans. It can be seen from DawnClan and OceanClan territory. Once ever quarter moon at night, a big race is held here. Almost all of the younger Warriors attend. They use torches to light the racetrack, and the yowls of excitement can be heard from other clans' territories. The Cove of a Thousand Reflections The cove of a thousand reflections is a sacred place. It is a rather large pit in the earth, with waterfalls cascading down its circular walls. There is no tree cover, so sunlight (and moonlight) refracts from the many waterfalls, and creates many reflections. The water in this cove is said to be blessed by EverClan, and can clean any wound, no matter how infected. It is also said that drenching a cat in this cove's water will clear them of any NeverClan influence. A Runemarked's runes can be revealed if they are exposed to this water. The medicine cats come every half-moon to get visions from EverClan Runestone (idea by moods) Near the cove of a thousand relections, a large spite of smooth gray stone shoots out of a clearing. Small designs are carved in it, and when the moon shines directly on it, leaving no shadow, the runes glow softly, a blue not unlike Lightning Runner's eyes. The stone was etched long ago by the founder at a full moon, and tells the story of her life and how LightningClan was founded. A sacred landmark, only a select few outside of LightningClan know of its location and importance. Cats often come here to "be closer to their ancestors". Traditions Racing This clan is by far the most interested in racing. Their founder loved racing her siblings, and found it a valuable way to train oneself. She also found it fun. There are many informal training tracks found throughout LightningClan territory, and many cats train on their own special track. There are two official tracks, and both start at the talltree. This is where the quarter-moon racing tournament takes place. LightningClan has developed an interesting policy, that if all of the racing cats wish, they can bet something valuable and partake in a race. Winner takes all of the items bet. They punish cheaters very harshly, and if you lose they expect you to train harder. Racing is a form of stress relief for many cats in LightningClan, and in peacetime among the clans, they may invite another clan to watch a race or two. All of the kits grow up watching races. In their eyes, racing is a form of entertainment, allowing the queens to get more fresh air as their kits watch in awe. Every kit has had a racing idol at some point. If someone interrupts a race, the cats involved won't be happy at all. War Paint Etching This is another one of the clan's weird traditions. Some cats are very skilled with their sharp claws, and carve art and runic writing into rock. Many cats will pay for etched art in some form of service, like teaching the etcher a new fighting move. Sometimes cats pay in shiny rocks or pretty leaves/flowers, as LightningClan values den decorations. Many cats will race for really good pieces of etched art, and the etcher gets a front-row seat. Some cats neglect their warrior duties to try to learn how to etch, but many cats fail and become less respect members of the clan. Runic History LightningClan Legends Wings of Storm Legend of the Hawk-Eye All Haling Pool Legend of the Sleepless Week okay so lightningclan discovers coffee beans and makes a coffee like substance ehehheee Relations With Other Clans DawnClan- LightningClan is the most friendly towards this clan, as they are neighbors, and since LightningClan's founder liked DawnClan. They deeply respect DawnClan's speed on the ground, because it is similar to their own flying abilities. But if DawnClan thinks they can steal anything from LightningClan, they have another thing coming. RushClan- LightningClan doesn't know much about this clan, but they have some respect for the forest-dwelling cats, as their habits aren't far from their own. They do think that RushClan's territory is cramped, as you cannot see they sky, and you can't fly well because the branches are too thick. OceanClan- LightningClan is wary of their other neighbors, as they seem to think they're the greatest clan ever with their color changing eyes. They see this as a sign of weakness, for LightningClan, the eyes are the gateway to a cat's heart. If your eyes change, then your heart changes too. They find this weird and disturbing. MoonClan- LightningClan hates MoonClan. They're always sneaking around, and in fights, they prefer to fight from the shadows. LightningClan thinks that if you're going to fight, you should do it head on, and not from the shadows. They also don't like their dark territory. Members Kits Hawkkit Apprentices Stormpaw Flypaw Badgerpaw Warriors Black Lightning Greeneyes Beetleclaw Blackquake Raggedtail Redwood Snakefang http://warrior-catsskyborn.wikia.com/wiki/Snakefang?action=edit&section=2 Strikevine Tropicracer Category:Clans Category:NightStrike's Category:LightningClan Resources Category:Usable Clans Category:LightningClan Category:Coded Pages Medicine Cat Mosspool Deputy Thunderbird Leader Talonstar Historical Members Founder Lightning Runner Leaders Deputies Sharpeyes Tigerpool Warriors Thunder Fighter Gallery {| Category:Clans Category:NightStrike's Category:LightningClan Resources Category:Usable Clans Category:LightningClan [[Category:C